Survivor: Mohenjo Daro
|returnees = cwithers99 (38) Wkze (40) |previousseason = Survivor: Mount Olympus |nextseason = Survivor: Egypt |dvd = |bluray = MohenjoDaroBluRay.png }}Survivor: Mohenjo Daro, also stylized as Survivor: Mohenjo Daro – Mound of the Dead, is the thirty-sixth season of the 703 ORG Network. Twists *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' Each tribe had a hidden immunity idol located at their respective camps. *'No Idol Guessing: '''Unlike previous seasons, players would not guess at the location of the hidden immunity idol, but instead would have to find where the idol was hidden on the wiki. *'Mystery Hero Challenge:' On Day 3, the challenge required the tribes to select one player to compete in a challenge that would remain unknown to the competitors until the representatives were determined. *'Uneven Swap:' A tribe shuffle occurred on Day 8, where while both tribes would maintain the same number of players, the specific players on each tribe would change. *'Mutiny:' On Day 17, the players were offered the opportunity to mutiny to the other tribe. Mark and Nick both accepted the offer. *'Late Merge: The tribes merged on Day 23. Moderators Castaways } | rowspan="6" | rowspan="8" |Evacuated Day 2 |0 |- | |HeartKid17' "Nathan" | |1st Voted Out Day 5 |5 |- | |'MrMatthewg11' "Matt" | |2nd Voted Out Day 7 |7 |- | |'Neat_Lady' "Jacob" | | |3rd Voted Out Day 11 |6 |- | |'Priide' "Matisse" | | |4th Voted Out Day 13 |9 |- | |'ByronII' "Byron" | | |5th Voted Out Day 16 |4 |- | |'flippo135' "Tom" | | | |6th Voted Out Day 19 |3 |- | |'Infinitymidnight' "Vi" | | | |7th Voted Out Day 22 |5 |- | |'loopy15' "Adam" | | | |rowspan="10" |8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 25 |7 |- | |'Hastwyk' "XFire" | | | |9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 28 |4 |- | |'BlackberryAndRaspberries' "Chieko" | | | |10th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 30 |15 |- | |'Pageofbreath' "Nick" | | | |11th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 33 |7 |- | |'SixteenPsyche' "Mark" | | | |12th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 35 |9 |- | |'AceSquirrel' "Ace" | | | |13th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 37 |3 |- | |'Wkze' "Lex" | | | |14th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 38 |8 |- | |'cwithers99' "Courtney" | | | |Second Runner-Up Day 39 |3 |- | |'zackbish' "Zack" | | | |Runner-Up Day 39 |5 |- | |'Ant362' "Antoine" | | | |Sole Survivor Day 39 |0 |} Episode Guide Voting History } | | | |- | | align="left" |Mark | - | - | - | - | | | - | | | | | | |colspan="2" | | | |- | | align="left" |Nick | - | - | - | - | | | - | | | | | |colspan="3" | | | |- | | align="left" |Chieko | - | | | | - | - | - | | | | |colspan="4" | | | |- | | align="left" |XFire | - | - | - | | - | - | - | | | |colspan="5" | | | |- | | align="left" |Adam | - | | | | - | - | - | | |colspan="6" | | | |- | | align="left" |Vi | - | - | - | | - | - | - | |colspan="10" |- | | align="left" |Tom | - | - | - | - | | | |colspan="11" |- | | align="left" |Byron | - | - | - | - | | |colspan="12" |- | | align="left" |Matisse | - | | | - | |colspan="13" |- | | align="left" |Jacob | - | - | - | |colspan="14" |- | | align="left" |Matt | - | | |colspan="15" |- | | align="left" |Nathan | - | |colspan="16" |- | | align="left" |Nicholas | |colspan="17" |} Trivia *The logo and mangas for this season were made by Keaton. *This is the first season without a tie vote since . Links Mohenjo Daro Forums Category:Survivor Category:Survivor Seasons